


How the Movie Should Have Ended...

by sarriathmg



Series: Jason Todd art [8]
Category: Batman: Death in the Family (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Art, Brotherly Bonding, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Fix-It, Gen, Heartwarming, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: An entry forA Death in the Family Bottom Jason Art Exchange. An ending where all the family is together.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Barbara Gordon & Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Series: Jason Todd art [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653772
Comments: 10
Kudos: 177
Collections: A Death in the Family Bottom Jason Art Exchange





	How the Movie Should Have Ended...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arrayandloop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrayandloop/gifts).



> Hope you like this!


End file.
